


group chat

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clalec Best Friends AU, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an experimental one shot text fic based on my <a href="http://moonlightmagnus.tumblr.com/tagged/clalec-best-friends-au">Clalec Best Friends AU verse</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	group chat

**Author's Note:**

> short lil shit is clary  
> the annoying one is simon  
> simon's girlfriend? is maureen (bc alec doesnt know & honestly doesnt care who she is)

**{ short lil shit added alec to the conversation }**

 

**alec**

no i dont want any part in this

**short lil shit**

dont dis group chats just because of that ONE time

**the annoying one**

are you talking about that time u accidentally added alec's crush to the conversation?

 

**{ alec left the conversation }**

**{ short lil shit added alec to the conversation }**

 

**short lil shit**

you're not getting out of this one, mister

**alec**

i hate u

**simon's girlfriend?**

lmao clary did u really do that

**short lil shit**

u dont hate me <3

and yeah, i did by accident

but to be fair its what made them start dating

**simon's girlfriend?**

aww that's so cute!!!!!

 

**alec**

i hate all of you

**the annoying one**

hey i had no part in that! and neither did maureen!

**alec**

and yet here we are

**short lil shit**

be nice jfc alec

**alec**

wheres the fun in that

**simon’s girlfriend?**

is he always this nice

**the annoying one**

sadly, yes

**alec**

excuse u im the rudest person i know

**short lil shit**

is2g alec im telling my mother about ur behavior

**alec**

im a grown adult

please dont

the last time she decided it was time for ‘jocelyn school of manners’

i love ur mom but that was fucking torture

**the annoying one**

oh my god

**short lil shit**

the last time you punched a guy in the face and called him an asshole

**alec**

thats because he was one

 

**simon’s girlfriend?**

do i want to know this story

**the annoying one**

no

**short lil shit**

no

**alec**

he was!

**short lil shit**

im not having this discussion with u

i have an interview i have to get to

please dont start shit while im gone, alec

y’know what

 

**{ short lil shit removed alec from the conversation}**

 

**Author's Note:**

> alright so if you guys want to talk to me on my tumblr at [moonlightmagnus.tumblr.com](moonlightmagnus.tumblr.com) about this au &/or fic please do!!!!!! i will love you forever!!!!!


End file.
